freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-26819063-20150807152834/@comment-29587074-20160814155303
PhantomLegy sagte: Ich weiß, dass es heißt "Dieses Forum ist für generelle Konversationen über das Wiki", aber mir fällt kein anderer Ort ein wo ich das hier posten könnte. Das Forum wird ja eh nicht genutzt. Also, hier ist die Timeline von Five Nights at Freddy's. Ich bezeichne das hier nicht als "Meine Theorie", weil ich mir mit dem was ich hier geschrieben habe sicher bin. Ganz sicher. Viel Spaß beim (langen) Lesen! TIMELINE 1973: - '-Fredbears Family Diner öffnet. 6 Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy '''1983: FNaF 4 '-Fredbear’s Family Diner ist sehr beliebt, sogar Merchandise wird verkauft -Der Besitzer von Fredbear’s Family Diner hat zwei Söhne. -Der jüngere Sohn hat Angst vor den Animatronics im Lokal seines Vaters, weswegen ihn der ältere ständig ärgert und mit einer Foxy Maske erschreckt. -Die einzigen Freunde des Jungen sind seine Animatronic Plüschtiere, besonders das von Fredbear, mit dem er auch redet -Die Ereignisse von FNaF 4 finden statt: In fünf Tagen hat der Junge Geburtstag. Gefeiert wird ausgerechnet da, wo er es am meisten hasst: Fredbear’s Family Dinerthumb|190px|Der Biss von 1983 -In den fünf Tagen bis zur Party werden die „Späße“ des Bruders immer schlimmer -Am Tag der Party geht der Bruder dann zu weit: Er und seine Freunde nehmen den verängstigen Jungen und tragen ihn zum Animatronic Fredbear. Sie stecken den Kopf des Jungen anschließend in sein Maul -Fredbear beißt zu und fügt dem Kopf des Jungen großen Schaden zu; sofort wird der Junge ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er liegt im Koma. -Nach 8 Nächten voller Komaträume, in denen der Junge von bissigen albtraumhaften Animatronics heimgesucht wird, stirbt er. -Voller Trauer und Verzweiflung, auch wegen dem riesigen Rufschaden, verkauft der Vater sein Restaurant an Fazbear Entertainment, welche das Lokal als Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza neu aufbauen. -Fredbear wird durch Spring Freddy, oder auch Golden Freddy ersetzt -Eines Tages fährt der Vater an Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza vorbei, wo ein weinendes Kind steht. In Gedanken daran, dass er seinen Sohn und sein Restaurant wegen Kindern verloren hatte, hält er an, steigt aus und tötet das Kind. (Vater = Purple Guy) -Der Geist des Kindes existiert von nun an in The Puppet. ' ' ' 1984-1986: - '-Der ältere Bruder nimmt einen Job bei Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza an (Phone Guy). -In einer der FFP Filialen ereignen sich große Probleme mit dem Schnappschloss-Mechanismus der Spring Animatronics Golden Freddy und Golden Bonnie. -Zwei Mitarbeiter werden schließlich von den Schnappschlössern in Golden Freddy ''und ''Golden Bonnie zerquetscht und sterben. Ihre Geister existieren als Shadow Freddy und Shadow Bonnie weiter in FFP. Die beiden Animatronics werden daraufhin weggesperrt. -Einige Zeit später ereignet sich in der Haupt-Filiale von Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza ein erschreckender Vorfall: Fünf Kinder verschwinden im Restaurant und werden nie wieder gesehen, die Polizei vermutet Mord, doch auch Leichen findet man nicht. '''(Missing Children Incident) -Der Mörder war Purple Guy. -''The Puppet'', das erste tote Kind, hat die Leichen der Kinder in die Animatronics gesteckt, um ihnen dort neues Leben zu ermöglichen, und die Rache auf Purple Guy zu vollführen. - Monate später: Das Restaurant wird immer weniger besucht, als Besucher sich über die Animatronics beschweren: Sie würden fürchterlich stinken, und einige meldeten, dass sie Blut im Mund der Animatronics gesehen haben wollen, in den Augen würde man sogar Gewebe erkennen. -Von einem Besucher werden die Animatronics sogar als „reanimierte Leichen“ bezeichnet. -Nach etlichen Warnungen und Einschaltungen des Gesundheitsamtes muss das Restaurant schließlich schließen. thumb|Grand Re-Opening! 1987: FNaF 2 '-Ein bis zwei Jahre später will Fazbear Entertainment einen Neuanfang wagen -Sie bauen vier neue Animatronics, mit installierter Gesichtserkennungssoftware und Zugriff auf die Datenbasis der Polizei, um Verbrecher zu erkennen und zu überführen -Das Restaurant öffnet schließlich im Oktober 1987 -Ohne das es jemand bemerkt, manipuliert die erste Nachtwache im Restaurant (Purple Guy) die Gesichtserkennungssoftware der Animatronics und beschwert sich anschließend darüber, um nicht verdächtigt zu werden. -Eine Woche später arbeitet eine neue Nachtwache namens Jeremy Fitzgerald im Restaurant. Die Animatronics benehmen sich überaus seltsam und versuchen in sein Büro zu gelangen. -Während dieser Zeit passiert etwas Schreckliches in der Pizzeria: Fünf weitere Kinder verschwinden auf unerklärliche Weise, diesmal werden sie jedoch tot wiedergefunden. -Fazbear Entertainment versucht alles zu verheimlichen, doch sie können die Polizei nicht abhalten eine Untersuchung durchzuführen. -Das Restaurant muss am Ende der Woche schließen, am letzten Tag findet jedoch noch eine Geburtstagsparty statt. -Durch die großen Fehlfunktionen der Animatronics benehmen sie sich jedoch fast aggressiv gegenüber den Anwesendenthumb|107px|Der wahre Verursacher des Bite of 87 -Schließlich dreht Mangle, einer der Animatronics, völlig durch und beißt jemandem in den Kopf, was zu irreparablen Schäden am Frontallappen der Person führt, der schließlich im Krankenhaus raus operiert werden muss um eine Verblutung zu verhindern. '(Bite of 87) '-Nach diesem Ereignis werden die neuen Animatronics verschrottet, die alten werden jedoch behalten, in Hoffnung auf einen Wiederaufbau von Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. '''1993: FNaF 1 '-Im Jahr 1993 hat die Firma endlich genug Geld zusammengekratzt, um die alten Animatronics zu erneuern und zu reparieren. -Den Aufbau eines neuen Gebäudes können sie sich nicht leisten, weshalb sie zurück zur ersten Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza gehen. -Die Animatronics dürfen nicht mehr frei herumlaufen, um zu verhindern, dass so etwas wie der Bite of 87 noch einmal passiert. Nur nachts laufen sie frei herum. -Die rachsüchtigen Seelen der Kinder drehen hier völlig durch: Nachtwächter sterben immer wieder weil die Animatronics sie gewaltsam in eines der verkabelten Kostüme stecken wollen, wo sie durch die Schrauben und alles zerquetscht werden. -Schließlich schaffen sie es in das Büro von Phone Guy (der ältere Bruder) zu gelangen und töten ihn. -Mike Schmidt ist die letzte Nachtwache, bevor das Restaurant für immer schließt. Die Mysterien um die Animatronics und die Morde werden nie gelöst. '1994 '-Purple Guy hat gemerkt, dass etwas mit den Animatronics nicht stimmt. Er hat gemerkt, dass sie sich an ihm rächen wollen. -Er kehrt zurück zum Gebäude der Pizzeria, in dem die Animatronics immer noch aktiv sind, um ihre Aktionen genau zu studieren. -Doch zwei andere Geister sind auch noch im Gebäude: Die Mitarbeiter, die vor langer Zeit in Golden Freddy und Golden Bonnie gestorben waren: Shadow Freddy und Shadow Bonnie. -Gemeinsam entwickeln sie einen Plan, um die Seelen der Kinder zu befreien. Während Shadow Bonnie die Kinder glücklich machen soll, führt Shadow Freddy sie zu dem Ort, wo sich Purple Guy versteckt. -Purple Guy nutzt die Chance, und zerstört jeden einzelnen der Animatronics, wodurch er die Seelen freisetzt. -Die Geister verfolgen ihn bis in den Raum, in dem die Schnappschloss Animatronics Golden Freddy und Golden Bonnie einst weggeschlossen wurden. Purple Guy flieht vor den Geistern und versteckt sich in Golden Bonnie. -Durch Purple Guy’s Lachen und dem Regen, der durch die alte morsche Decke rieselt, lösen sich die Schnappschlösser, und zerquetschen Purple Guy. '2023 (FNaF 3) ' -Eine Horror Attraktion namens Fazbear’s Fright wird eröffnet, basierend auf den ungelösten Rätseln die Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza aufwirft -Die Betreiber finden schließlich zwei für die Attraktion wertvolle Dinge: Die alten Aufnahmen von Phone Guy und Springtrap, den Animatronic in dem Purple Guy getötet wurde. Sein Geist lebt immer noch in Springtrap. -Auch The Puppet wurde gefunden. Das letzte übrige Kind merkt, dass Purple Guy noch da ist. -Um es zu Ende zu bringen zerstört es die Kabel zu den wichtigen Systemen, was ein Feuer auslöst. -Fazbear’s Fright brennt komplett ab, die Seele von Puppet wird auch befreit. Sämtliche Überreste werden versteigert. -Doch einer überlebte das Feuer. Springtrap, mit Purple Guy in sich, wie man sehen kann wenn man den Zeitungsartikel am Ende des Spiels aufhellt. '''He will come back. He always does. Geil erzälht! aber eine frage habe ich noch: Wenn man ja ein minigame von fnaf 2 spielt, wo man als Fredbear oder Freddy spielt, bei take the children ürgend was, ist nur ein animaltronic da! Ich hatte die vermutung, dass das Fredbear's Family diner war und das lokal von Fnaf 4 Fredbear&Friends ist. weil ja beim easter egg ja Fredbear&Friends steht, aber dann hat man kein Motiv für Purple guy. Und weil das lokal so groß ist, glaube ich nicht, das Fazbear's entertaiment das lokal verkleinert. hast du da eine gute antwort?